Clarisse and Joseph
by SnapesLvK
Summary: This happens after Clarisse and Joseph dance in princess diaries 2. They have their first kiss! R


Joseph and Clarisse

Clarisse turned on the radio. It played a beautiful song, it was one of her favourites. Oh, how she wished him to be here right now. Holding her in his arms and dance with her. She began to sway to the music and she didn't hear him approach. She pretended to dance with him and when she turned someone suddenly caught her in his arms.

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise. Joe laughed, he had surprised her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and they danced for while.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Joe asked and they stopped dancing as the music stopped. Right away a new song began but they didn't move. They only looked at each other.

"Yes, I have" Clarisse finally said.

"I see, if you'll excuse me" Joe said sadly and released her and turned away to go but Clarisse stopped him.

"No Joseph, you had to know what I was going to say! I-I, Mia needs me more than before now and it's a monarchy and I'm its queen and it's my responsibility.. you know how it is" she stuttered. She didn't really know what to say.

"You were never just my queen Clarisse, you were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" he said. "but if.." he started and stopped.

"No Joseph" Clarisse said and touched his cheek with her hand but he didn't listen. He turned around and went outside.

Without hesitating Clarisse ran after him. He was quick, he had already gone down the stairs to the garden.

"No Joseph wait!" Clarisse screamed and ran after him. But her shoes failed her and Joseph turned around just in time to catch her from falling in the stairs.

"Oh thank you Joseph!" she said and sat carefully down on the stairs. "I hate these shoes"

"Are you all right your majesty?" Joseph asked.

"Not quite, I think I sprained my foot."

"I'm sorry!"

"For what? It isn't your fault that I wear these shoes."

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have to run after me."

"I'm glad you caught me in time" she said and smiled.

"Yes"

"I'm a little cold, can't you hold me a little while?" Clarisse asked and a little smile appeared on her face.

Joseph put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a while, just feeling each others warmth.

Joe took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I think we should get inside cause your hands are freezing" he said and released her from his grip and stood up. He offered her his hand and tried to pull her up but she couldn't step on her foot cause it hurt.

"Can't you carry me to my room? I don't think I can walk by myself." Clarisse said.

"Of course" Joe said and lift her up and carried her inside. Never had he carried her before and for Clarisse it felt nice. He opened the door to her room, walked inside and then closed it again.

He laid her on the bed and gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night your majesty!" he said and was about to leave.

"No Joseph please wait! I want you to stay!" she said when he was about to open the door and leave. He first hesitated but then turned to face her.

"Is it anything else you need?" he asked.

"Could you take my balsam from that locker and massage my foot?" Clarisse asked.

"I can ask one of your ladies to do it, I'm not much of a masseur."

"But I want you to do it." Clarisse said.

"All right then" Joe said and opened the locker to find the balsam.

Meanwhile Clarisse untied her tights so she'd have bare feet. Joseph sat down on her bed and started to massage balsam on the strained foot.

"Is it better now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you!" she answered. Joe placed a little kiss on her bare foot.

"Oh Joseph please stop that and come here instead!" Clarisse said a little annoyed. Joe did as she said and sat closer to her.

"Joseph, you kiss me on my hands, my forehead, perhaps my cheeks and even on my foot! But you've never kissed me where I'd really like you to kiss me!" she said and put her hands behind his neck. They looked in each others eyes and then Joseph leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

"Bingo!" Clarisse whispered before she deepened the kiss and it became even more passionate. When they both needed air and broke the kiss Clarisse spoke again:

"I'm really sorry that you misunderstood me earlier this evening" she said and stroke his cheek.

"I've always dreamt about this moment but I've never had the courage to kiss you until now" he said and smiled. "Sorry to say this but I'm happy that you strained your foot, otherwise I'm afraid this wouldn't have happened" he continued.

"So am I!" she said and kissed him again.

"I think I'd better go now so you can sleep" he said after a while.

"Can't you stay the night?" Clarisse asked and held his hand.

"But what if the others will see us?"

"Just stay" Clarisse whispered and kissed him once more.

"All right then" he said and lay down beside her.

"I'll be very disappointed if you sneak out in the night" she said with a smile.

"I won't" he promised and kissed her good night.


End file.
